A Corrupted Mind, A Tormented Body, A Demonic Soul
by SoLunArchSage
Summary: History has forgotten me... I thought I had escaped from the harshness and had started a new life, but it seems that I will be always tied to my past... I am forced to reawaken from my slumber to return as a threat to a rule stolen from the true leader...
1. Last Goodbye

**SLAS: My first fanfic ever, so please give your reviews:D**

**C, ARO: Yeah, whatever…**

**SLAS: What the…**

**C, ARO: I'm just the name of your account in your computer.**

**SLAS: I know that! But how come your in MY story?!**

**C, ARO: Let's just get on with the story. I just did a bit of hacking...**

**SLAS: ... Just do the disclaimer thing so this story won't be sued.**

**C, ARO: **_**Zelda characters belong to Nintendo. If SLAS owns it, Link would speak. **_

**(Story's a Joint project of SoLunArchSage and CaptainAlbertWesker)**

**0****-Prologue-****0**

Last Goodbye 

Darkness.

It is not the only thing I see. I see anything and everything, from the brightly orbiting sun, to the pale blue moon. I see all who are imprisoned here with me in this rustic part of the universe, people who cling to the very heart of darkness in order for life and limb.

I hear everything here. A multitude of screams, shouts and cries full of pain and sorrow hammer my brittle conscience and torment my spirit.

I have resided here, in this damned world… I cannot recall the number of years I have suffered in solitude and silence, but I know it isn't enough for penance of my careless actions.

This place is so different from the world of Hyrule, where people live in harmony after the green-clad hero defeats the source of evil.

Whenever the lush green fields turn to twilight, there is always someone wearing the Hero's tunic, ready to battle with his ever-powerful blade and his omnipresent shield.

I sit alone in one of the Realm's corners, weighted by steel shackles that glues me to the stone walls and separates me from the others.

Why? Is it because of my pale skin? Is it because my eyes grow crimson in the dark? Is it because I am different? Is it because I was once Minish?

I know nothing will happen to me. Even the moon and stars in the dark blue sky don't give a damn for me. I have lost my sense of time. I have been freed from its boundaries. I don't grow nor change, but I know that I'm still sane. I feel that others, like me. are still alive. I feel their souls breath, their white essence sending me into shivers of delight. But I know that the people in Hyrule cannot feel me. I am aware that to them, I am nothing.

I feel pain of injustice here. They always torture me., hurling balls of magic at me until I feel the magical fire consume my skin. Even if times heals all, the wounds lying in my heart cannot recover.

With the defeat of Ganondorf and his demented minion Zant, the portal, once closed, now opens once more. The Realm, in order to sustain itself, must release two, no more, no less. Two prisoners must be released and sent back to Hyrule, as an equal exchange for the two lost. Two for two…

I had half-expected that I'll have spent my life here in this prison. Yet, for reasons unknown, they wanted me free. Whether it be luck, or the will of the Almighty Goddess, I still do not know.

As I cross the gap between the two worlds, a force constricts my heart. Time once again has me in its clutches, after so many moments I cannot even begin to number. The air is sweeter here, the light blue clouds wispy in form. The lush grass swaying softly in the gentle breeze, comforting me and beckoning me to lie and rest.

Guilt enters my mind now. I remember my prowess with the blade and knife, my skill in the wind and the dark, my deceit, my lies…

It all looks so different to me. This, the trees, the leaves, the sky, all different from the map I had once held in these cursed fingers of mine. They…

No. I am Vaati the demon. Once Minish, now horror. I do not remember my age, all I know of are the autumn winds and leaves of the 29th…

I choose my life. I forge its path. My heart, my lifeblood howls for revenge, now, in this peaceful time of my life…


	2. Nameless Traveler

**SLAS: Hi! We're back with Chapter 1 after a long time of procrastinating.**

**CAW: Hope it's not as unacceptable as you thought.**

**SLAS: We wish. Anyway, on with the chapter.**

**CAW: Let me do the disclaimer, since I just played Brawl while you did the chapter by yourself. **

**SLAS: Fine... **

**CAW: **_**Zelda characters belong to Nintendo. **_

**SLAS: Note: This story will always be in Vaati's point of view, so don't get confused.**

* * *

**0****- Chapter 1 -****0**

**Nameless Traveler**

* * *

Where am I? I can't really remember this place.

I must have awoken in the middle of Hyrule Field. Covered in green grass, the fields extended infinitely in my eyesight. I didn't know where to go. But since it was useless to just sit here and wait, I decided to walk forward. The fields maywere infested by monsters, but none of them were able to endure my power.

How will I live? I always thought of this as I walk along the path leading to another destiny. I wondered how my new life would begin, or how it will end; and I know that I will be the one who can change my fate. But without rupees, I won't be able to afford necessities. Even if I can find food on my own, I don't have agricultural knowledge to grow edible plants and sustain my life.

I know that everyone will alienate me. I know that they will laugh at my lavender hair. I know that in their eyes I'm a short, weird lad full of flaws given by birth. Some might even think I'm a girl waiting to fall prey to danger. They will treat me like how the citizens of the Dark Realm did, because they are all the same. They are all selfish and worthless people who don't fear the Goddesses' power. However, I have no choice but to do business with them, for it's the only way to earn rupees. The only way to live normally.

The sunlight was beginning to fade. It was the first time that I gazed upon the sunset in my new life. The radiance beckoned the end of the day and the start of the night. It was hypnotizing me to lie down on the grass, close my eyes and go to sleep. I tried to resist for my protection, but my efforts are futile. I started to lose my consciousness of the world around me.

* * *

Where was I? Why can't I move? I must have been tied up and brought in a deserted place while I was sleeping in the middle of the fields.

My eyes saw about thirty green-skinned creatures dressed like bandits surrounded around me. Most of them were carrying torches while the others held nothing. One of them was grotesquely larger than the other. He must be their leader.

I was tied to a pole standing above a pile of firewood. I was the center of attention of the crowd. It seems that I'm in a village somewhere, and its only entrance and exit is a small cavern near the watch guard.

I overheard them talking, but their tongue is different from Hylian and Minish language. They must be thinking what to do with me. With their plans away from my mind, I have no choice but to cut the rope using magic at the right time, obliterate anyone in my way and escape.

Most of the creatures noticed that I was now conscious. It seems that my awakening caused an uproar in the village. I sensed a feeling of dread from them; they are afraid of me even if they think I'm helplessly vulnerable to be burnt down to ashes.

Their leader tried to calm the others, and his efforts managed to stop all of their screams. He then proceeded to get a torch from one of the others. The crowd grew excited over my death here, but they don't know that I can easily escape. Before setting me ablaze, he pulled something from his pocket. It was gleaming brightly as the moonlight shone on it. I clearly recognized the item, and I was shocked that it is in the creature's hands.

It was a triangular blue-colored gem at the end of a yellow-hued shape vaguely resembling the markings below my eyes. It was attached to a necklace crafted from pure silver. It was the pendant of my mother. It was given to me by my father 3 years after my mother died while giving birth to me. He said that it contains her Pact, a promise of protection for someone in exchange for the death of one who made the Pact, and as long as I wear the pendant, she will protect me.

I was enraged to find out that the leader stole it. He could have stolen the ruby adorned on my cap or disarmed me by taking away my stiletto. But, he did not. Instead, he stole my most valuable and most unnoticeable possession.

He held it in front of my face, taunting me with the necklace. He swung it back and forth from his hand while speaking in their language. The crowd laughed at me, thinking I would sit down and cry until they give me back my accessory. Their boss looked at me with false pity, trying to make my tears fall from my eye sockets. I didn't say anything; I just stared at him. My eyes were burning with hatred towards them. Driven by either fear of my power or fear of my stare, he threw the pendant to me. Luckily, I caught it with my left hand and held it tightly.

He proceeded to throw the torch he held. It landed near the pile of combustible wood. Needless to say, my precautionary plan was put into action. With a single movement of my right hand, I harnessed the power of the winds and cut off these ropes that limit my movement.

All of them were surprised that I managed to escape the bonfire. They went into the different shacks to properly equip themselves with arrows and clubs. Since taking them all at once with hand-to-hand combat would be difficult and functional possessions might be damaged, I have to lure them away from the village and use my magic to eradicate them all. They noticed my sudden rush to the exit and sped up their preparations.

I managed to finally get out of the village. I took the pendant from my left hand and wore it around my neck and behind my tunic, just like how I wore as usual. I heard the battle cries of the enemies as they approach the exit of the village. It was an indication for me to use one of my most potent spells, the Tornado. The enemies have spotted me and began to shoot me with very inaccurate flaming arrows.

I was lucky to avoid the arrows whilst chanting. Out of nowhere, swift winds begin to form a column that connects with the ground. All of the enemies were sucked into the vortex. Most of them were thrown up high and landed in other places. The others were torn asunder by the fierce winds. Of course, I was unaffected by the spell. It was an advantage of being a Wind Mage and a demon.

I went back in the village to get some items the creatures left. But I was greeted by their leader. He was in front of me brandishing a giant one-edged axe. I pulled out my dagger and quickly thought of a way to defeat him with a few spells and a six-inch knife.

Hoping that he would hit me and slice me horizontally into two parts, he tackled me at full speed and swung his axe. I quickly used my Relocation spell and materialized right behind him. I repeatedly slashed his back. He illustrated no pain whatsoever, but he is severely out of energy.

He attempted to counter my attacks with a spin of his weapon, but he was left vulnerable after my reflexes dodged his axe. Taking advantage of the great weight of the axe and the loss of the leader's stamina, I plunged the dagger into his right arm. Blood was flowing like a river from his flesh wound. He dropped his axe on the ground, pulled out my stiletto arm and threw it to me. I caught it with my hand and prepared to attack. He pulled out a horn out of his pocket and blew it. I heard large footsteps running towards me. I looked behind me and perceived a massive boar charging towards me. I moved out of its path to avoid being trampled. The leader rode on the boar and escaped from the village. I shook of the dust from my clothes and sheathed my knife.

I scanned the area thoroughly for items, but the creatures didn't leave any loot. Just before I left the village, I heard a door open. I turned back and saw an old woman.

"Wait!" the woman said. I responded by walking towards her.

"Did you defeat those beasts?" she asked.

"Yes." I coldly replied.

"My name's Impaz. The evil creatures here were driven away by a hero named Link, but they didn't learn a lesson from him. I sincerely thank you for repelling them away from the village." she spoke.

"I was just doing it for my survival. I didn't know that there are other people living in a place like this." I said.

"Who are you? Are you another hero sent by the Goddesses?" I was surprised by her comment.

"My name? I have forgotten it along with my harsh past. And I'm no hero. I'm just a traveler." I lied.

"How did you end up here in the village? Did you decide to go into the cavern than to cross the bridge?" she questioned me. She seems to be used being alone.

"No. I was just passing by the fields in my journey when the monsters attacked me while sleeping. They hoped to make me a human bonfire in here, but they failed miserably." I answered.

"If that's the case, how can this old woman repay the young, nameless traveler's heroic deeds?"

"I just need a map of Hyrule. I was born and raised in a different country, so I'm not yet familiar with the places." I told her.

"Fortunately I have only one, but you can utilize it more than I can in your journey. Before you go, here's 20 rupees. You might be able to use it in your times of need." With that said, she gave me a red rupee and a detailed map of Hyrule. It was nothing familiar from the Hyrule I once knew.

After receiving my reward, I immediately made an exit out of the village. I found myself in a rocky sector near the northernmost part of Hyrule. The darkness faded into the dawn, a symbol of new life and hope from difficult trials. I continued to walk ahead into the direction of the rising sun.

As my destiny continues to reveal itself to me, I discovered a new purpose to pursue in my life: to walk alone through the country until I reach an isolated place to live as a normal human, a life that I never experienced. Rupees will matter only if I still draw forth the breath of life.


	3. Ordinary Night

**SLAS: If you are wondering why it took us a long time to update, blame School and grounding.**

**CAW: Zelda characters belong to Nintendo.**

**SLAS: Don't forget to review...**

**CAW: I edited this story :D**

**SLAS: Thanks.**

**0- Chapter 2-0**

An Ordinary Night

My situation is growing worse. All alone in the bleak fields of green and gray. No shelter to hide in, no water, no meat, no food. No companions…

A hellish situation I'm in now, and no escape from it. My fragile body aches with pains as the hours pass slowly. My skin feels coarse, the feel that of sandpaper rubbing against rock.

My situation was growing worse, every ticking moment bringing more suffering to my tormented consciousness. Edible food and shelter seemed like a distant dream, as my body became more fragile and my heart beats ever slower.

Yet even as my physical self decayed, my mental thoughts were unaffected, no, enhanced by the suffering. My every nerve seemed to supplement me with new information. I could literally feel the blood coursing through my veins, could feel my body devour itself from inside out… and learn from it, I did.

My desire for retaliation against the hero and the princess was eradicated from my sane mentality. Was it because my black heart felt what the humans experienced when I was tortured for no reason in the Dark Realm? Or was it because I felt guilty when I was given a chance live again despite of my selfish acts against the land? But, I still appreciate the Goddesses for the renewal of my life.

I continued to move along the eastern path from the village. The same monsters were roaming around the fields. I managed to collect a few rupees hidden in the grass by my Minish brethren and from the creatures I defeated, but seeing that my strength was faltering, I didn't think I will need them. The tall castle still stands tall in the horizon. I intended to avoid it since I knew that the denizens near there might ridicule me and start a commotion.

According to my new map, there should be another village named Kakariko at the other side of the Bridge of Eldin. To protect my humanity from being reduced, I had no choice but to travel along to the village. After effortlessly annihilating every monster in the fields I went through, I found the village near the foot of Death Mountain, a place I clearly remember.

Being in this village was like standing alone in the middle of a desert. The whole area is covered with an atmosphere of both sorrow and tranquility. I can only hear the sound of the wind whispering through the houses and the flowing of water.

My eyes quickly found the source of the rumble. It was coming from a spring near one of the houses. It was like an oasis in the desert. I immersed my hand to see if it was a mirage or not. I felt the cold liquid running through my fingertips. I began searching the area for an empty container. Luckily, I found an empty bottle in the abandoned inn. It was dusty, but the inside was unusually clean.

I was about to drink from the bottle I filled with water when I heard a door open. A man wearing peculiar garments emerged from the house beside the spring. He approached me as I was replenishing my lost energy.

"Strange, I feel a powerful force from you. Are you...perhaps... a traveler?" the man said.

"I think it would be discourteous to ask questions without introducing yourself." I replied.

"I apologize. My name's Renado. I'm a renowned shaman residing here in Kakariko. And who might you be?" he asked.

"So that's why you could sense other people's energies?" I said.

"You said yourself it is impolite to ask without introduction." he answered.

"Ironic... My name's Vaati. And yes, I'm a traveler." It was the first time I revealed my true identity to someone I don't know.

"We are well introduced, Vaati. You seem to possess a truly mysterious name... Where did you come from?" Renado asked.

"My homeland? I... I have forgotten along with my painful past. I'd rather not discuss it with others." I answered.

"Do you need anything from the village?" he spoke.

"If you could offer me shelter, I'd appreciate it." I responded.

"I'm afraid I can't. But you could stay in either the inn or the house across it. Feel free to stay here as long as you want." he replied.

"Actually, I'm looking for a suitable place to live in. I can't find any in my travels." I replied.

"If you want to, them you may do so." he said. With that, he entered his house, a large building with a bell located atop it. I was planning to leave the village, but I thought that maybe the dwelling place he mentioned would be nice. I already saw the layout of the inn, and it was too big for one person.

I decided to take a look at the house across the inn. It was a decent place; complete with a large bed, a closet and a fireplace. The only problem was the immense hole on the ceiling and the disarrayed utensils. I went back in the inn to gather materials needed for the reparation of the roof. Fortunately, there were enough nails and wood to fill the gap in the ceiling. I also collected a few other utensils to replace the old ones and stole some of the unused mattresses. It took me until sunset to finish the repairs. Driven by exhaustion from work, I lay down on my bed, thinking about my survival. I may have found a comfortable place to live in, but I still haven't eaten for nearly three days. However, I still believe I can survive this life. After all, I found a good place to live in within three days. The sun has hidden its face, and my first day as a human, not as a demon, ended. I felt drowsy, maybe because of fatigue, and gave into sleep.

* * *

_I was all alone in my home, located at the other side of the river. I don't know why my family was separated from the others, but I know that the terrain didn't prevent us from being one with the village. It was an ordinary day. Nothing unusual was happening in the village. No child crying over his broken toy. Not a single thing away from the usual order. Until, the grey dust fell from the sky..._

_At first, no one paid attention to it. Everyone concluded it was only harmless soot from the humans. Then, more of the dust fell. The air around the village became hot. The falling dust began to change colors, from grey to black with a tint of orange. It was then that they have realized: something near was burning! Before anyone could bolt loose, a massive ball of fire fell from the sky and landed in the middle of the town. The flames spread through the village, incinerating anyone they touch and reducing everything to ashes. Screams of agony and large amounts of smoke cloaked the crimson blazes. No one was able to contain the fire. Every citizen, including my family, perished within minutes. Everyone except me... Up above from my window, I saw a little child carrying a matchbox and laughing..._


	4. Chaos in Castle Town

**SLAS: Since CAW is very busy with theater acting, I'm making this chapter by myself. Anyway, without further ado, here's chapter 3.**** Reviews are appreciated. **

**0****- Chapter 3-****0**

**Chaos in Castle Town**

I woke up with a headache inflicted to me by that nightmare, the death of my family. It was still dawn, but I needed to leave the village early because my starvation was becoming more intense.

Before I can even move out of the village, I heard strange murmurs coming from the shaman's house. Without hesitation, I gave my neighbor a visit. The small room was filled with Renado himself and two Gorons.

"Ah, Vaati! How fortune smiles on us for you to be here!" he greeted me.

"Hah! The human's punier than our Ordonian brother!" the bigger looking Goron said.

"I'm sorry, Brother. Our Patriarch can be arrogant sometimes. He's Darbus and I'm Gor Coron. And you are Vaati, correct?" the other Goron apologized.

"Yes. So anyway, what is it that makes you lucky because I am here?" I asked.

"That would depend on your answer. Are you about to embark on another journey?" he said in reply.

"Well, yeah." I answered.

"Then, would you do us a favor and deliver this letter to Telma, the owner of a small bar in Castle Town?" he handed a dusty looking letter to me.

"Sure. I don't mind." I accepted his favor and went outside to start my journey. I exited using the North Gate and headed towards the town located near the tall castle. Most of the monsters' corpses are still there in the fields. And yet, there are still some alive after I annihilated every one of them yesterday.

I was prepared to accept their insults and mockery. My eyes won't cry when they laugh at me. I had no choice; I needed to do this in order to live. The eastern gate was standing in front if me. With a deep breath, I entered the gates. But, I heard no laughs coming from the people.

"Hey! A new face in town! You traveled to here? You need anything?" a man near the gates asked.

"Yeah, I was a traveler, but not anymore. I need to find the town library and any place where I can buy food." I asked for the library's location to find out the reason why Renado didn't felt frightened when I revealed my true name to him.

"The library is located across the Jovani's house. It is the house with many cats in front of it. You can buy food at the market or in Telma's bar, both located in the south road. The alley here should take you to your destinations." he replied.

"Thanks!" I politely answered. I was about to enter the alley when an unfamiliar voice shouting.

"Hey, you! Get back to work!" the sound belonged to a soldier. He was angry at the guy who answered my questions. I just ignored them since it didn't involve my wellbeing.

Most of the people have changed since I last terrorized the land. They didn't laugh at me. It was like they never knew who I was. Did the Goddesses pull the strings again for this? Was I turning insane? If only I knew the reason behind this illusion...

It took little time for me to locate the library. The citizen's directions were correct. As soon as I opened the door, I was greeted by a female librarian. "Good morning, Sir! Welcome to the Castle Town Library! Are you here to borrow?" she greeted me as soon as I entered through the door.

"I'm just here to read." I replied. I searched the place for any books related to the land's history. I was surprised when I read the only book about Hylian history. My name was never cited in the book. It just said that a demon gifted with the wind's powers began to terrorize the land. It was like my identity as the fearsome Wind Demon was eradicated from its memory. How come my name was never mentioned for my actions that harmed the land?

Confused, I left the library to find food. The alley ended shortly from where I came from and led directly to the southern road. The market was filled with busy people. Most of them were simply chatting around. Others were purchasing goods. I went around, looking for food that suits my appetite. They were selling fruits, bread, meat and hot springwater, and only the fruits are reasonably inexpensive. I bought a sweet-looking apple for 5 rupees. Since I can't live on fruits alone, I went down the stairs to the bar while eating the apple. It was delicious, but it only satisfied a small part of my hunger. With only a few steps away from total relief, I hurriedly opened the door. I was greeted by a group of five angry soldiers. I tried to avoid confrontation, but one of them accidentally bumped into me. "That's right! Don't ever dare to show your faces here again! You're worse than the old cowardly soldiers!" I heard a woman shouting at the soldier.

"Hey! Watch where you're going! And you look unfamiliar. Where is your permission to enter town?" He was clearly annoyed by my presence.

"And what if I don't have permission? What if I don't want to leave the town?" I said.

"Then we'll do this the hard way. Outside!" he said threateningly while spinning his lance like a toy.

"You'll regret this." I confidently replied. Most of the bystanders looked excited from my defiant act. He grabbed me by my cloak and dragged me outside the town. The clouds were growing darker as the seconds pass.

"Now, are you ready to die?" he asked.

"I think it should be you who must start praying." I casually said in reply.

"You're just a kid! You can't wield a weapon!" he taunted right back. He might be overconfident, but he was partially correct. I only knew how to use a knife and a short sword, and I was in no shape to duel equally with him. But with my mastery of dark and elemental magic, I was certain that his spear won't even touch me.

"And now, prepare to die!" he charged at me with his lance pointing forwards. With that, I made a simple hand movement. He was about to hit me when a lightning bolt, which I summoned, descended from the sky and hit the ground about a few inches away from us. Instantly, he fainted and fell down on the cold cement floor. With the obstacle out of my way, I can finally satisfy my hunger. The rains started to pour down gently from the crying heavens as I reentered the town. I finally made in inside the establishment.

"Well, aren't you a little young to drink and to fight against sharp weapons? You have a lot of guts to defy the soldiers." the same woman who drove away those men greeted.

"I don't plan on drinking. What I need is food. All I have is 57 rupees." I replied while counting one red, two yellow, two blue and seven green rupees.

"Honey, since you're a young customer, I can offer you some bread and pumpkin soup. My name's Telma. What's your name?" she asked.

"I appreciate it. My name's Vaati. And how much do I have to pay for that?" I answered.

"Well, ain't that a cute name for someone like ya! It costs 15 rupees." she said while serving me my meal.

"I don't mean to ask, but what happened to the old warriors of Hyrule?" I questioned her.

"Well, how did all this start? It all happened on a faithful day for Hyrule. It was just like today. Only it was the princess' seventeenth birthday. Everyone was waiting in the central square for the magnificent Princess Zelda to emerge from the castle's gates. But no princess came out. Instead, Hyrule' top general, Recsiach, came out and told the people that the Princess was missing. And instead of searching for her, he announced that he will take over Hyrule for the betterment of the land. Most of the people were against it, including me, for we knew that he only wants power. But as long as the princess isn't here to reclaim the throne, nothing will change. I'm afraid no one has ever heard of the princess' whereabouts. Some say she left the country for personal matters, others say she's locked up inside the castle." She continued as I ate the bread and soup.

"Only one day has passed and all the soldiers changed. Without the wisdom of Princess Zelda, their attitude changed. From carefree and cowardly soldiers, they became harsh, unjust and arrogant ones. They do whatever they want. They can steal goods, collect excess tax and harass citizens when they feel like it. And to make things worse, the usurper ordered all capable of handling weapons to kill Princess Zelda on sight! And we can't do anything since the new king can use his power to imprison us or sentence us to death. If only the Resistance was complete..." She finished her story as I finished my meal.

"Excuse me, but what is the Resistance?" I asked.

"The Resistance is a small group of people who use their talents and skills to make a more peaceful Hyrule. They meet here in my bar to discuss some things that may lead to calamities and how to stop those things. They are composed of six ordinary citizens, and I'm one of them. Unfortunately, I have lost contact with two members." She replied.

"Well, thanks for everything." I gave her a blue and yellow rupee. I was about to exit when I remembered the letter I was suppose to give. "Oh, I almost forgot! I was given the task to deliver this letter to you." I handed over the letter from Renado.

"Well, it's from the talented shaman! Let's see... still the same unappreciative guy..." she read the letter.

"What was the letter about?" I asked.

"Recsiach' forces. They are now searching every corner of Hyrule, stealing valuables that can be sold at high prices." I could tell that she was angry at them.

"Well, I better get going now." The sun was setting, and I need to get back to my house.

"Wait!" Telma said. "I admire your bravery, honey, but can I trust you to find the other members of the Resistance? I can repay you by serving you food for free."

"You want to hire me as a mercenary? I'm sorry, but I cannot accept," I replied.

"Kid, I sense something strange from you. It could be your appearance or your simple-mindedness, but I'm sure it is not found in anyone else." I don't know what she is referring, but it would be better if only she knows.

"Alright, I'll accept it. But promise me that you will not tell anyone about this." I can't risk being the center of attention in the town. Rumors can reach the public and the king himself.

"Thanks honey! The missing members of the Resistance are Rusl and Link. They are both living in the small province of Ordona. I'll be writing a letter to them. Come back tomorrow and deliver it to him." she said.

"Then, why don't you want to hire the postman instead?" I asked.

"You can't trust postmen these days. They are being bribed by the king so he can read the letters." she said in reply. With that one last piece of information, I left for Kakariko village. I used the eastern gate to get out of the Castle Town. I passed through the field that was filled with a waft of rotting flesh. I managed to avert the smell as I went home. I rushed towards the door of my house as soon as my feet touched the village.

I lay down on my bed as thoughts flooded my mind. Where is the Princess? Why does Link's name sound familiar? And even if the Resistance was complete, how can they fight against a usurper known as the best general of Hyrule? Were the things that happened planned by the Goddesses again, or was it just a coincidence? Fatigue was draining my last energy. I can't help but to fall into deep slumber. I just hoped that I won't wake up because of another nightmare.

* * *

"_But Master, why do we have to move from the city?"_

"_Even the city offers more opportunities, you don't belong there. You belong to a family that mastered the highest order of wind magic. Your power can cause trouble for the humans and other Minish."_

"_But I can control it! I promise I will only use it to make the humans happy!"_

"_Nonetheless. You still have the memories within you. The painful memories of destruction, fear and anger."_

"_But..."_

"_Do you know what happens when you can't control your power? You can end up murdering more than a village of Minish people! You will be like the other careless humans!"_

"_I understand... But why am not like the others? Why am I cursed with this power?"_

"_You are not cursed. Rather, you are blessed to have this gift. Even though your life would be better without it, I'm sure you can use it wisely to help the humans. We all have the same purpose, even if we came from different origins. Never forget that."_

"_... sniff... Thank you, Master..."_


	5. Awakening and Renewal

**It took us a long while to finish this equally long chapter... hope the content compensates for the time...**

* * *

**0****- Chapter 4-****0**

**Awakening and Renewal  
**

**

* * *

**

I felt the mild sun shining forth from the horizon. It was the start of another day of freedom, another day of humanity. My dreams, almost patterned to retell my life, were giving me both joy and sorrow, like a faint glimpse of light under the depths of insanity.

Slowly, I got up from my dusty bed and got four empty and clean bottles. The road remained sandy and barren, but the endless spring continued to flow smoothly with pure water. After stopping and restocking the bottles with water, I drank out of one, filled it up again and went back inside. I hid three bottles and brought one bottle with me. Strangely, the shaman's house was enveloped with deafening silence. He must have left before dawn began.

Putting him aside, I headed north of the village and exited through the black gates with peculiar red markings. The field remained untouched, as if no one passed through the whole night. The yellow sphere of the sun stood still behind the Great Bridge. Each crag covered a small part, but not enough to swallow the sun whole.

Castle Town remained lively even under the tyranny of Recsiach. The people were the same, cheerfully chatting about their lives. Everyone kept moving, as if they were eager to end the day. Various locales were exchanging gossips about different events of the past. Without letting this blissful scenario distract me, I hurriedly went to Telma's bar.

The bar didn't change drastically, save for a new poster with the word "Wanted" on it. Telma greeted me with a smile and said, "There ya are! I've been waiting!" She pulled out an envelope from under her table and gave it to me. "Give this to Rusl or Link. They're both in the Ordon Village, located at the south most part of the country." The letter was covered with a scent of dire urgency. The wax seal was still radiating heat, and the ink smudged a bit in the back of the envelope. Seemed like this letter was finished while I was traveling to Castle Town.

"I'll just have to deliver this? Anymore errands?" I asked, thinking that delivering this letter might be too simple to end my day.

"No, that's enough for today. But I might give you more tasks when the time comes," she replied. "By the way, try not to be seen by the guards. They are actively searching for you," she continued with a slight tone of doubt.

"For what reason? Murder?" I was in confusion that my actions would really be that harsh. I just killed one soldier to defend myself, and then the whole battalion of soldiers would search me in every corner of the land.

"Apparently, yes. One bystander who was eavesdropping told the soldiers. The information reached the king himself and ordered a warrant of arrest. That's how cruel Recsiach is. Even the slight harm to them will make you a criminal. You are also charged of practicing sorcery, which is illegal to his reign." She answered. For the first time in a very long while, someone was worrying about my welfare. True to that, the "Wanted" poster has a vaguely drawn sketch of my face and a reward of about three silver rupees to the person who can turn me in. However, the drawing was too indistinguishable for anyone to notice that it is my face drawn there.

"Thanks for the warning." I said in reply and exited out into the town. The guards were too

busy patrolling the citizens and I averted their eyesight.

The map I held shown three viable routes. However, I was already in the South Exit and I have no choice but to take the shortest way to the province. The air around was burning my skin. And under the eternal gaze of the sun, nothing can protect me from the bright radiance except for my cap.

In the verdant fields, the creatures still roamed around. None of them looked exactly the same when I first saw what I have released during the festival. Still, most of them never learned how to live in harmony, for their hideous faces signal fear into humans. Yet, somehow, I never had a dreadful encounter with them. I just walked through the fields, and not a single monster dared approach me.

The fields were shorter than how they infinitely extended from the eye. What seemed to be endless abruptly ceased to a small path winding to the southern forest. The air around gave a more soothing and calming aura. The forest started with a brown shade from a small shack. A man was sleeping in front of a small pot filled with a black substance held above a pile of burnt firewood. Not wanting to be a burden towards others, I quietly walked farther to the destination of Telma's letter. The tall grass was growing abundantly in the area. Their blades were prickling my skin as I went farther to the south.

However, I heard a voice, calling out to me. "Come to my temple, I need your strength." It was coming from beyond the locked gate north of where I stood. At first, I ignored it, thinking that my errand should me more important. But, I realized that the sound was not echoing through the cave I was in. The mystic voice intrigued me; however I cannot pass through the locked gates without using my magic. The man had awakened, and I might get caught practicing sorcery. I had no choice but to ask the man about the area beyond the gates.

I approached the man, and he noticed me. He said, "Who might you be, weird-looking guy?" I felt a slight grudge towards him, but my face shown no trace of hatred.

In a straightforward voice, I asked, "Do you have the keys to the gate leading to the northern part of the forest?"

"Yes, but I am warning you, there are a lot of monsters recently. And the fog will definitely be there. You should have a lantern with you." He gave me the keys for the locked gates.

"No thanks, I can handle myself. Besides, that would only result in me carrying extra weight." I replied. The key was rusty, but it did the job perfectly. A cave passageway extended from the gates. The dark path was only illuminated by the single torch near the entrance. Although the path remained clear, I saw eyes, red and yellow, under the absence of light, trying to look as docile as they can. The passage ended in a large area shaded by the towering trees. A violet mist, with the scent of toxic air, was nested in the ground.

Without much of a choice, I must move to the end of the area without breathing to avoid the poisonous air. I knew I should have never refused to get that lantern for free, but sadly, I cannot reverse the time. Taking my first step inside the fog, I felt fear that I cannot cross the forest. A few more steps and my strength became weaker. My body cannot hold my breath any longer. It was telling me to breathe, even if I can only take in lethal air. My mind was hallucinating, and I cannot longer hold it...

Accepting my fate to wither under the dense and toxic fog, I let myself breathe. The poison was steadily creeping in my veins. Taking two more steps, I fell on the ground. I didn't bother to stand up, for I just knew I will die. With one more breath, I closed my eyes, thinking what should have happened to me had I never followed the voice. Time passed, and my eyelids began to feel heavy. The poison was corroding myself. My strength was not enough to even keep my eyes open. I closed my eyes and fell into the realm of unconsciousness.

* * *

"_My wings shall redirect you out of your suffering. They shall protect you from harm."_

_

* * *

_

I miraculously woke up. I was lying down on the ground, near the exit of the forest. The fog cleared up, and the effects of the poison were becoming nullified. Without knowing how it happened, I kept moving deeper into the forest. The voice grew louder, "You need to go here. You are the only one that can help me." Although the voice had no hint of fear, its mysterious sound lured me to find its source.

I continued to walk through a small cave, and I once again saw the sun. An enormous tree was growing out of the horizon. A small bridge was leading deeper into the forest. I felt that the voice came from that area, and I crossed the bridge. It connected the platform past the unmanned shop to the other side of the rock formations through the large root that served as a link to the colossal trunk.

Upon reaching the end of the bridge, I saw platforms that have a small fan attached to it. The breeze blew hard to a direction, and the platform rotated along with the wind. The breeze stopped, and a path was created for me to cross. Two large rocks were swaying left to right. Fortunately, I have avoided their swings while walking along the platforms. A strange rock was protruding from the ground. The wind was whistling a tune when I was near the rock.

The voice still called out, "Please come, you are the only one..." I entered the cave in front of me. The trees were blocking out the light of the sun. The same stone formation, only with a different design, appeared near the entrance. There was nothing more in the area.

A high pitched laugh came from nowhere and broke the silent forest. A figure dropped from the highest tree. It was a Skull Kid, draped in orange clothing, carrying a lantern of blue light, a trumpet. His fixed smile seemed to hide a more serious intention. He touched one of the walls, and it vanished into thin air. With a motion of his lantern, he waved his hand, beckoning me to follow him. I had nothing more to depend on, so I walked towards the light under the green shades of the grove.

The long and confusing walk ended in ruins of an ancient stronghold. With only a path to take, the Skull Kid said, "Someone needs you... See you soon!" and vanished. The short road leaded to more ruins. The sun showed itself again. From the design of the place, it looked like a temple.

The voice became very clear, "Go to the Door..." The door was on the top most platform, and the stairs were broken. Without anyone suspicious being able to see me, I used my Relocation spell and made it to the top. Oddly, there was nothing behind the door. It opened on its own, and before my eyes stood a monochrome version of the ruins. Upon entering, I saw a different place. The ruins were all fixed, the stairs were still there and sky was covered by a white roof. As if I have traveled back to when the temple was still standing...

The voice echoed, "I have been waiting..." It came from the inner portion of the temple. My sandals brushed off the floor as the voice lured my feet to walk. Upon reaching the end of the small passage, I saw nothing calling out. Stained glass windows were aligned; their colors change the light. A pedestal stood, with a narrow hole that fits a blade perfectly. However, the voice was still there, "Your return came in a very fortunate time, Wind Demon." Behind the pedestal, a flight of blue stairs appeared and connected to one of the stained glass. The window disappeared, and I saw a woman wearing a black robe standing where the window was supposed to be. She descended the stairs, and I saw two blue eyes from under the hood that covered her face. She was in a very calm trance that hid her ulterior motives. She spoke, "It has been about seven generations since..."

"You must have been mistaken," I said, now hesitating to help.

"No, I do need your help. But, you still are confused, correct?" I nodded. "Allow me to introduce myself, but I believe my face bears my name." She unveiled her hood, and I saw her face. She had two pointed ears, distinguishing the Hylian blood. Her hair, brown like the trees of Hyrule, swayed along with the creeping wind. She wore a tiara, encrusted with gems that reflect white light, reminiscent of her royalty. It was a face familiar with my memories, a face I saw when I became insane. A face of a princess.

"You... but, it must not be... You're Zelda?" I uttered, without even thinking of how absurd this must have been.

"Correct, and you are the Wind Demon Vaati. It looks like you still have those memories." She said in a very calm manner.

"But, why would you seek my help? There must be always a hero to appear in these troubled times." I asked, with a hint of fear in my voice.

"I am assuming you have heard of the recent news about the usurper of Hyrule. I sought for protection here in the Temple of Time, for only those with the blessings of the goddesses can truly enter the Sacred Grove. Soldiers are now searching for me, and will have me executed to prevent any threat to Recsiach's rule. The reason why I called you is assurance of my return to restore order, because one hero cannot stand and fight a whole platoon of soldiers alone." I expected her to shed a teardrop, yet her eyes remained stern. "It is the very reason why my ancestors were asked to erase your identity in Hyrule's history." Even without asking her, she already knew what to say.

"But, why me? I have endangered this land countless years ago, and now you want me to give you a hand to reclaim what was stolen from you?! I respect your divine wisdom passed by your bloodline, but this is insane!" The words flew out with rage and confusion.

"Because..." she paused for a while. "You are a demon. You are the most lethal weapon against him. Although, I need to unlock your full power."

"But... everything changes. I now call myself as a human. I don't want to be a demon again." I replied.

"Very well, it seems I need to convince you. Come, take this flight of stairs," and a crimson flight of stairs appeared and connected to another stained glass window. The window vanished, and both of us climbed the stairs. It led to a double-sided mirror. "And now, take a close look at it."

The mirror reflected a dark image bearing my shape. The reflection yelled out, "Get me out of here!" It was hammering its hands on the mirror, trying to break it.

"Would you like me free you from the powers of darkness? Just touch the mirror." she spoke softly. Her hands glowed yellow with golden light. She touched the mirror, cloaking it with the light. My hand was trembling with dissonance.

My right hand laid still on the cold surface. It was emitting a black aura, and that aura was being pulled by the light. "Finally, I will be free..." the apparition whispered. When the light faded away, the dark image disappeared in the mirror. I heard a pair of sandals walking, but neither I nor Zelda was moving. From the other side of the mirror, the same image appeared, but it was walking towards us. "This is our first time to talk to each other. It has been a while since I became free..."

"What? I cannot understand your words..." the thought was confusing my head. It was giving me more questions that must be answered.

"This might help you remember me," he said. Dark energy covered him like a cloak and formed a sphere. Two pairs of black wings grew out of his back. Purple horns shaped from the top of the globule of darkness. A single red eye emerged from the center. I can clearly remember his form...

"It can't be... you're me?!" I was shocked to see myself in the form of the demon that covered Hyrule with the clouds of despair.

"We are different, but it was you who made me," he spoke.

"How? I cannot remember..." my memory was unable to see that fragment he was talking about.

"When you wore that cap, I was born from your emotions, from your hunger for power, and from your vengeful spirit. You became weak and slept, unable to see and unable to remember, while I took control over and searched for the Light Force. But my attempts failed, and both of us were sealed inside the Four Sword. Little by little, you gained consciousness of what I did, and you thought and took full responsibility of them. When we were freed, I made you sleep inside us, so I can give you what you desired, revenge. We were once again locked inside the blade, and still you thought the same. For the last time, the hero freed us, but in the end vanquished us. I lost consciousness and you fully awoken from your deep slumber, and it was you that were killed by the hero. Inside, I opened the portal to the Dark Realm and saved us from death, but in return gave you pain and sorrow. It consumed my power, and I slept inside. Like you, I began to open my eyes and saw your pain, all that which I caused. Your selfless sacrifice made us lose our thirst for vengeance." The apparition explained.

"When you were imprisoned in the Dark Realm, your dark part became sealed inside of you. Your sorrow and anguish became the locks that kept him inside and asleep. Now, I have released him, as you have decided." Zelda further supported my dark part's answer.

"But will he try to conquer Hyrule again?" I whispered to her.

"No, for such is the power of emotions to change the very soul. The soul of the demon became soft and was changed." She said, gently holding his hand.

"But... why only now that you said it?! Why did you keep everything to yourself?!" I almost cried, knowing I have taken the punishment of a guilty criminal. I threw myself down, and my pendant fell down on the ground. My voice was reduced to mere cries, almost choking with every gasp of breath. My vision only gave the white floor, with the tears giving the illusion of the floor's shape changing.

"Please, calm yourself down. This is..." I heard her voice calling out to my madness.

"You can't feel what it is like! You'll never understand nor feel it. Only I know how it feels to be accursed, banished and ridiculed, and to find out in the end that I never deserved any punishment!" My saneness was beginning to collapse, and I was falling into the prison of eternal torture.

"It's because... I never had the chance to talk to you..." he replied. A teardrop fell from the eye and landed on my hand. From the waters, I saw him regain shape and changed into a dark reflection of me, and knelt down. His eyes met mine, and he too was shedding tears. "But now... I promise to protect you for your sacrifices."

"Have you realized? Demons, too, have different feelings. Darkness is but the other side of light; it is not necessarily evil, but it's more like a sword you use to cut whichever you desire," her words gave meaning once more to my life.

I gathered all the courage in myself to stand once again, took the necklace from the ground, and stopped crying. "...Then, if you wish my help, I will offer it." I have decided to repay her for the truth she gave me.

"I have one more question. Would you like to return back the darkness?" she asked. I gave a small nod. "Very well, just calm down, this might hurt." She touched my back, and I felt intense light piercing through my cloak and burning my skin. My dark part became engulfed with light and I knew it was pain. It was as if my back was being cut open with a blade. I closed my eyes, trying to ease the stinging sensation. It was somehow calming my mind. A surge of magical power flew inside me. I was beginning to sense the darkness once again. Along with it, my mind instantly knew spells that use the dark magic. "It is done. I have now unlocked your dark powers, but not its full potential," she finally spoke.

Suddenly, I lost my right eyesight. I tried opening my eye, but I cannot see. The mirror's image showed that my right eye was being enveloped with a black mist. When the small fog cleared, I saw my right eye becoming darker. The white flesh was like dipped in black ink, but the red circle remained.

"Hey, I'm still here. I'm taking the place of your right eye, so I can help you out," his voice sounded clearly in my mind.

"Should you ever have the need to separate, just look through your pendant with your right eye," Zelda held my pendant and sealed light inside it.

"I cannot think of what to say to you. After all I did to carve out destruction, you gave me comfort for my soul..." A teardrop, as clear as the white skies beyond the windows of the temple, glided down from my left eye.

"Think of this as an exchange of gifts. I gave you comfort, now you have to repay it with your service." It became a contract that I must obey. "First, I need you to inform the Hero chosen by the Goddesses, Link, about my plan to regain the throne from the usurper Recsiach. Tell him to meet me here in the Temple of Time," she told me while we were walking down the red stairs. Upon our feet reaching the pedestal, a yellow stairway appeared. "I want you to take what is in the end of the path and claim it as yours."

The stairway led to a pedestal with a sword resting in it. Its black hilt was shaped like the crescent moon. A long chain, about five times the blade's length, was attached to the hilt and bound the sword to the pedestal. It has a strangely patterned blade that seemed hard to shape and forge. I touched the handle, and the shackle opened up and chained my right wrist, binding the sword to my arm. The chain disappeared from my view, but I still felt the iron clasp gripping my wrist. The sword came loosely from the base, and I pulled it easily. It was much lighter than what I expected it. I took the stairs to go down.

Before I asked her, Zelda already started explaining, "It is forged for such events would take place. You were destined to be its master. Now, you wield ChronoHavoc," The blade did not have a special aura in it. It looked like an ordinary sword without anything special with it. "Weapons come along with power, and you must not be consumed by the madness it brings," she warned me.

"What will I need it for? It might be just another unneeded weight for me to carry." I replied.

"Don't worry. Everything shall go according to their will. Besides, it's better to always be armed with a weapon against an enemy that resists all forms of magic, and you can use it for your primary defense," she said. "Remember that you are only one side of the Wind Demon. Both you and your other half are needed to return order. Time is marching on, you need to move now. By the time you return, it will be the sixteenth hour of the day."

"So, time passes as I travel back in time to this place?" I asked, out of curiosity.

"Yes, and that is why as limited time as we have, we must use it all for restoring Hyrule." She said.

"I will keep my promise. We shall meet again." I bid her farewell as the doors open and lead me back to the ruins. My hands were growing tired of grasping the sword, but I didn't have any sheath to hide it. I felt that something was ripping from my back, and a black sheath formed out of what looked like red blood flowing out. It was stuck, with only my clothes to hide the grotesque form that holds the sheath away from my back. It didn't matter whether it was my other half's actions or not.

The sun was still afloat in the sky, but the day was now shifting into the noon. I have to travel back to where I entered the ruins. Without anyone to guide me back, I used my magic to relocate myself near the bridge that connects the grounds near the large tree and this forbidden area.

Making my way back, I had to venture again through the toxic mist. It returned with its same shade under the glimmer of the orange sunset. I heard my other self whisper, "I'll take care of this. Just close your eye." I didn't know what happened, but as I open my eye, the fog vanished. Without it to hamper my progress, I found my way back to where I first heard the voice. Carrying no burden or anything intriguing me, I silently walked out to my destination.

Time was traveling faster than the usual, and I soon found myself crossing a hanging bridge while the sun was slowly sinking under the grey clouds. All that was left of my duty is to deliver this letter to Telma's acquaintance. Moving on, I heard water rushing and falling. I saw a spring, like that of the deserted village, at my right. "Nothing there," I thought and ignored it, passing as if I did not see it.

Yet, I heard a voice called out, "Hey, where are you going? Are you meeting someone?" I turned back and headed toward the spring, where the voice originated. It came from a young woman who was taming a magnificent mare. Her emerald eyes were filled with both content and curiosity. Judging from her voice and appearance, she is probably older than my physical self.

"Well, Miss, I am looking for this 'Link' person. I came to deliver a letter from Telma of Castle Town" I replied, without forgetting common courtesy, "It's not proper for a conversation to be nameless, and so let me introduce myself. My name's Vaati. And you are?"

"Ilia. Well, if the letter came from her, this might be good or urgent. Well, Link may be in his house on the treetop, or might be playing with the kids," she said.

"Well, thanks for that. And what's the name of this beautiful horse?" Out of curiosity, my mind forced me to ask.

"Will that even matter to us in time?" My other half said, as if seeing that this is just a waste of time.

"Who knows? This is an opportunity of friendship, and I have a feeling that she'll be important," I countered his complaint.

"She does! Her name's Epona, and she's Link's partner in his work." Ilia answered.

"Nice meeting you, how have you been?" I was trying to see if I can still speak Minish.

"Why can I understand your tongue?" the horse was surprised to see me understand her language. So was Ilia, who cannot believe at how crazy it must be to talk to animals.

"It's nothing... I just know how animals feel by the way they move." I explained, and I saw a hint of disappointment in her face.

"Really? Well, I think you are hiding something... what your secret?" she asked with a small tease at the end.

"Nervous animals tend to move a lot, but calm animals can stand still for a long moment. It's nothing but plain logic." I said, covering up my ability.

"The sun is halfway through its setting. Let's move on." I heard my other half complain again.

"Well, my time is limited, so I guess it's time for me to finish my duty. Thanks and good bye." With the new information, I moved forward, finding Link. After a short walk, I found the treetop house Ilia mentioned. There was no voice coming from it, and I assumed it was empty. The path extended to the village, and I heard children shouting with a hint of happiness in their tone. A young man, wearing green tunic, was playing with them. I suddenly realized the reason why the name was so familiar; it was the name of every hero I faced. Every hero wearing the same green clothes wielding a sword and a shield that trounced me in my returns.

"I don't like our situation. I think that both our errands are insane!" I heard my other half whisper.

"We have no choice but to trust him." I tried to calm him down. I approached the man and asked, "Are you Link?"

"Why, yes I am. Need anything?" he replied. His voice is somewhat rough, yet composed at the same time.

"I have errands, two actually, that involve you. I need to give you something very important," I said, trying to conceal the unease I was feeling.

"Well, see you tomorrow, kids! I'll go play with you after my work," he bid goodbye to the children and went to his house. "Let's talk about it inside my house. It must be tiring to travel by foot."

"I don't mind, however it might help for the information to be as secret as possible." I climbed up the ladder and entered his home. It was not too grand, yet it was not too simple. From the entrance, I saw walls decorated with various pictures and gardening tools. Above There were also higher floors that contain books. A fireplace was conveniently located for food and for warmth. Above it, there were also higher floors, which contained books and other things, connected by a set of ladders. The wooden floor was covered with a dusty carpet that somehow never gets tired of collecting dirt. And farthest from the entrance was a ladder leading to a basement.

"Who are you anyways?" he asked while drinking a bottle of water.

"How should I start? Well, it might be unusual, but have you ever thought about what is good and evil?" I must convince him first before revealing my identity.

"For me, good is using what the Goddesses gave to uphold their virtues and to take care of everything they gave us. Evil is simply trying to break the balance that the Goddesses created by means that disrespect their virtues," he said.

"If that's how you know good and evil, how about light and darkness? Do you think they are different from good and evil?" I raised that question to him, but all I got for an answer is a simple nod. "They are, simply put, only means. Mere weapons that can lead to the path of destruction or to the desires of the heart. Now that she made me realize that, perhaps it won't hurt if I tell you of myself. I am Vaati, the Wind Demon."

"Wind Demon? I thought it only existed as a legend... and to think that you have the power that swallowed Hyrule into darkness... you must be kidding me!" he said, still trapped in utter confusion.

"Everything was real, but it's up to you to believe. Now, I'll resume to my errand. First, someone from Castle Town sent me to give you a letter. I believe it involves the so-called 'Resistance' and its intolerance to the new leader of Hyrule." I reached out to my pocket and gave him the letter.

"Hmmm... from Telma isn't it? Well, it's been a long time since we established contact. If it is, then I'll have to go out on an adventure again," he whispered to himself, although I heard it perfectly.

"Next, the Princess would like to meet you in the Temple of Time. It appears that she needed your help too. Both are different errands, but I their intention is exactly the same, trying to restore the peace that was disrupted by the usurper." I finished telling him everything. "The night is growing deeper... I have to go. We shall cross paths once again, I'm sure of it." I bid him farewell and exited his house. From above, the moon dimly shines light while the clouds obstruct the face of the moon.

As I traveled back, I heard Ilia shout out, "See you again!" It must been very fortunate for me to make new friends in just one journey. The bridge was still hanging solemnly under the hour of twilight, with only my footsteps breaking its silence. Nothing but the light has changed in the path I took.

As I traveled through the south part of the outstretching field, I heard whispers under the mixture of the orange sky and the clouds of the night. I cannot see its origin without exposing myself to the eyes of the field. "Can you see who is it?" I told my other side.

"Yes, I can see... soldiers, about 7 of them, carefully patrolling the area. We need to be elusive if we want to reach home, but it looks like we can't move anywhere without being noticed..." he said. His voice was weakening, like a fading ember losing its scorching heat.

"Should we go and cross paths with them?" They may be powerless against me, but a massacre is not what I needed now.

"We have two options: to wait until they find us, or walk and get spotted by them. Either way, we cannot avoid confrontation," I don't think it would be the best idea, but standing alone was what I decided to do. Waiting under the dusk, I stood there, waiting for them to scatter around.

"There's nothing here, men! Proceed to Ordon Province!" One of them shouted. In a short time, all of them gathered in one spot, and aligned themselves, forming a straight line of men marching towards my direction. As I heard their footsteps pounding the ground, I started walking along slowly, taking each step in a very silent and mournful stance. One of them have seen me, and warned, "Hey! What do you think are you doing here alone?" It was an indication for me to stop and wait for them to go nearer.

"Hey, I'll go ahead of you guys. I'll check out the Ordon Province," the last one in the line said, and marched his way to the South. They have stopped in front of me.

"I'm walking towards my home," I casually replied. I took a few more steps, but one forcefully seized my arm.

"Why are you carrying a sword?! Underage children will be punished in prison for bringing deadly weapons!" the second one of the line threatened me using the laws.

"I need protection, but no one would grant it to me..." my voice still remained composed, being faced in such little ordeal.

"Still, that does not justify it! You can't just slash anything that looks dangerous!" the soldier's voice was beginning to grow more annoyed.

"Then, why are you carrying spears? Aren't they classified as dangerous weapons?" I questioned them, trying to sound logical.

"You know what, that's none of your business! We soldiers have lances to punish kids who carry swords!" their anger was rising up. They pointed the steel tips of their lances to me.

"Other soldiers used to be kind and protective to the people; they even fought with false courage for them... but now they are picking on a mere child. A lot of..." I was suddenly cut off by one of them, who grabbed my collar.

"Just who do you think you are?! I ought to break all of your bones!"

"I'm just a child. But if you think that appearances are deceiving, that's a secret of utmost..." Once again, he stopped me from talking any further. He dropped me to the ground and clutched my arm with a vice-like grip.

"You don't have the right to talk to us in that manner! Come on, men! We're taking him to prison!" he ordered his comrades. They turned around, facing north, and started to drag my body across the fields.

"Soldiers, about centuries ago, were feeble, merely pawns driven at the behest of the Wind Demon, consumed by the blindness to the poisonous darkness. It would seem that the demon enjoyed toying with them, playing with the pieces until they are eaten by death." I mumbled out, each word changing my voice. The once gentle, emotionless and innocent tone became filled with bloodlust and hatred, and my face gleaming with the sinister smile of the demons. I looked possessed with an evil spirit. They halted to a stop in the middle of the fields.

"Know what? Your imprisonment will increase! We'll charge you of blasphemy, because the Wind Demon is only a legend that never existed! And if it existed, where's your proof?" One of them got fed up, and tried to threaten me.

The still air began to move, dragging the cold into the place. The stars began to appear, but their light was cut off by the clouds. The winds intensified, and the clouds began to swirl around. Lightning was increasing in occurrence, and rain started to fall. "Nothing happens without cause," I said, channeling my power into the winds.

They have started to realize sudden change of the weather, and blurted out, "The legends are real!" But, before they can even react and run, the winds began to push them. The force of the air was preventing them from escaping, and from the three other directions, there came another rush of air. It was like four invisible walls of each direction closing together, trapping them inside a tight space. The winds were increasing in power, and they could not run away from their ensnared fates. Within a minute, they were crushed; even their armor cannot resist the winds.

Blood rained near their bodies, now reduced to a mere pile of flesh. Their grotesque appearances were harrowing; their bones ripping out of their flesh and fragmented by the force. Their organs flew out to different directions, spewing bodily liquid along their paths. Their arms and legs were dislocated, with some completely separated from their bodies. To hide them from the eyes, I wanted to use flames to turn them to ashes, but the sight of the fields burning stirred the most horrifying memory I had.

From the grounds, a reanimated corpse of a wolf emerged. Along with it, a whole pack dug their way out to the surface. They paced towards me, without any trace of hostility. Rather, they charged to the dead soldiers, ripping the flesh with their razor fangs. The wolves became a way for me to conceal what truly happened to the eyes of the public. Without any more worries and obstacles along the way, I quietly walked to the village.

The night was darker than the usual. The moonlight beamed with a full circle of illumination. The stars were lighting the night sky with their radiance. A wolf began to howl, signaling to his companions. Everything seemed to be normal, except for a small echo of what seemed to be a scream of a girl. "Another victim," I thought. It didn't bother me to not help whoever she was. All I thought of was that I needed rest.

The village gate appeared, giving me relief. It was still empty, save for the flowing water. Upon reaching my shelter, I placed all my items to their respective places, drank a bottle of water, and laid down to my bed. Thoughts began to fill my mind. If the Goddesses are in Zelda's favor, why would she need me? Who was that who screamed out? What did the other soldier do to Ordon Province? Easing myself, I asked my other self, "If I didn't wear the cap in the first place, would you never exist?"

"Probably not. But still, you cannot change anything of the past. Yet, I think you made the right decision. You don't want to be floating alone there in the sky with other dead souls, right?" he replied.

"Maybe, maybe not. I cannot tell you unless I have been there." I said, giving out a small laugh at the end. It felt quite soothing, being able to laugh for the first time in a myriad of years. "Still, if only I had never thought like them... everything should never have been what they are now..."

"That's nothing. We cannot change it. And even if we did, we must never disrupt time. No one knows the possibilities of a small change in the past," his voice was weakening, giving doubt to my thoughts. Nevertheless, the drowsiness was making my eyelids fall down.

"Thanks anyways, and good night."

* * *

"_Don't do it! You do not know what you are tampering with!"_

"_Why would I stop? They don't deserve our services."_

"_Because we were destined to serve the humans. Their happiness is our source of existence!"_

"_And do you expect me to sit down and serve them while they burn down our villages?"_

"_It was only one child. That does not justify everything!"_

"_Yes it does! They are all the same, nothing but hatred and lies to each other! Why else would they fight against themselves? Why can't they agree on one thing?"_

"_Still, even if humans will never learn, we should at least make them content."_

"_I cannot honor it, Master. Forgive me, but I cannot tolerate them any longer!"_

"_If you cannot forgive them for their shortcomings, you are thinking the same way they did. You disappoint me... but as your master, it is my duty to correct you, no matter the cost."_


End file.
